poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yzma's Trying to Take Over Kuzco's Throne
Pacha: Uh, excuse me. We're here to see Emperor Kuzco. You see, I got this summons. Guard: Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Just follow the signs. Pacha: Oh, great. Thanks a lot. Franklin: Thank you for letting us come with you, Pacha. Pacha: You are welcome, Franklin. Beaver: I think the emperor might be nice. Rabbit: The emperor sure is real. Franklin's dad: Let's go in there. Kuzco: (narrating) Uh, and don't be fooled by the folksy peasant look. (The sandal drops) Einstein: Did that sandal just fell off? Old man: Uh, pardon me. That's mine. Pacha: Oh, here you go. Old man: Thank you. Pacha: You're welcome. Francis: Uh, Pacha, I think that old man need your help. Pacha: Uh! Oh, hey. Are you all right? Here. Let me, uh... Old man: Oh, you're so very kind. Pacha: What happened? Old man: Well, I...I threw off the emperor's groove. Pacha: What? Old man: His groove, the rhythm in which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior. Bear: Did the emperor push you out? Old man: No. I threw it off, and the emperor had me thrown out the window. Rabbit: (in Adult Thumper's voice) Gosh! That's awful. Alexander: (in Adult Flower's voice) Gee wiz. Bear: (in Adult Bambi's voice) Terrible. Franklin: (in Scarecrow's voice) Oh, that's too bad. Pacha: Oh, really? I'm supposed to see him today. Old man: Don't throw off his groove! Pacha: Oh, okay. Old man: Beware the groove. Leonard: (in Pacha's voice) Hey, are you gonna be all right? Old man: Groove. Celeste: I hope he will be okay. Babar: Well, guys, (in Thomas O'Malley's voice) we've got to to get movin'. Kuzco: (narrating) You see what I mean? These guys are trouble, but as bad as they are...they're nothing compared to what's coming up next. Yzma: And why have you come here today? Man: Well, Y-Your Highness...I mean, Your Grace. Kuzco: (narrating) Okay, gang. Check out this piece of work. This is Yzma, the emperor's advisor...living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth. And let's not forget Yzma's right-hand man. Every decade or so she gets a new one. This year's model is called Kronk. Kronk: Yeah, I got that there, Yzma. Kuzco: (narrating) Yep, that's Kronk. Now lately, Yzma's gotten into this bad habit...of trying to run the country behind my back...and I'm thinkin' that's got to stop. Yzma: It is no concern of mine whether your family has...What was it again? Man: Um, food. Yzma: Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants. We're through here. Take him away. Next! Man: But l... (Guards grab him) Oh, okay. (They take him out) Kuzco: (narrating) The nerve of some of those peasants, huh? Yzma: Tell me about it. Kuzco: Hi there. Yzma: Oh, Your Highness. Kuzco: Uh, you were doing it again. Yzma: Doing? Doing... (taking off her cape) Doing... Doing what? Kuzco: Doing my job. I'm the emperor and you're the emperor's advisor. Remember that? Yzma: But, Your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters. Kuzco: (narrating) Whoa. Look at these wrinkles. What is holding this woman together? What the... How long has that been there? Kronk: Good thinkin', Yzma. What do you say, Kuzco? Kuzco: Whoa! No touchy! No touchy. No touch. Man: Uh, excuse me, Your Highness. The village leader and his friends are here to see you. Kuzco: Oh, great. Send them in. Oh, and by the way, you're fired. Yzma: Fired? W-W-What do you mean, fired? Kuzco: Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go...your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement...we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I got more. Yzma: But l... You, uh... (sits down) But... But, Your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire...for-for-for many, many years. Kuzco: Hey, everybody hits their stride. You just hit yours years ago. So, who's in my chair? Kronk: Oh, oh! I know! Yzma. Yzma's in your chair, right? Kuzco: Very good, Kronk. Here. Get the snack. (throws the snack) Kronk: Got it. (tries to catch it and jumps before he falls) Kuzco: Okay, you heard the man. Up, up, up. Kronk: I'm okay. I'm fine. (Yzma leaves murmuring) (Kuzco sits on the throne sighing) Kuzco: Okay. Show them in. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts